kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Mackerel
Holy Mackerel is the third episode of Season 5 of The King of Queens, also the 103rd overall episode in the series. Written by Ilana Wernick, the episode, directed by Rob Schiller, first aired on CBS-TV on October 7, 2002. Synopsis When Carrie prays for a raise and actually gets one, she and Doug start praying for more things. Storyline Doug and Carrie run into their priest. They haven't been to church for a while so they tell him that they will be there next time. When they go Carrie is very skeptical, but when she receives the raise she's been waiting for she is all about religion. During the service, Carrie reflects on the one thing that she really needs help with—a raise. Miraculously, the following day, Carrie receives word that her prayers have been answered and that she is getting her raise. Much to Doug's dismay, Carrie's prayers turn to more frivolous things – like shoe sales. He does his best to convince her that God would never approve of her prayers, but soon enough Carrie catches Doug praying for the Jets to win their latest football game. Meanwhile, Arthur starts showing off the Heffernan house for people to buy. Unfortunately, he hasn't mentioned a word of his efforts to Doug or Carrie, the homeowners. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *'Note:' Patton Oswalt (Spence), Gary Valentine (Danny) and Victor Williams (Deacon) all are credited, but do not appear. *The second time Doug and Carrie see the Father in the fish market Doug hides from him behind a shelf, he comes out holding tarter sauce and even states that they have tartar sauce. Right after being asked if Doug and Carrie will be at 5:30 mass Doug is holding a box of salt and places it back onto the shelf. ;Spoiler Vinny Testaverde, scoring the winning touchdown during the televised game that Doug was praying for was The New York Jets Quarterback from 1998 - 2003. Goofs ;Continuity #When Doug and Carrie argue about praying, the bedding moves around between shots without them touching it. #When Arthur talks with the Lings about the price of the house, he sets down his wine glass. In the next shot, it is back in his hand. #Holly dries out instantly after Arthur splashes vodka in her face. #When Doug and Arthur sit on the couch at the end, the way the potato chip bag is crumpled changes between shots. #In the fish market when Doug & Carrie meet their priest Doug pretends he was after something from a shelf. He lifts a metal can which in the next shot has changed into a glass jar and finally when he replaces it on the shelf it has somehow become a cardboard box. ;Errors in geography *The fish market is located on Bay Ridge Ave according to the street sign. Bay Ridge Ave is located in Brooklyn not Queens. ;Miscellaneous *The pRevealing mistakes riest, Father McAndrew, is wearing a wedding ring. The wedding ring is clearly visible at the 3:00, 6:36, 17:34, and 18:16 time marks in this episode. Scene excerpt from "Holy Mackerel" ;Quotes ---- *'Carrie:' Oh my God! You're praying for the Jets! *'Doug:' No I'm not! *'Carrie:' Yes you were! You were praying for the Jets to win! *'Doug:' No, no. I was praying for them to cover the spread! That's a whole other thing! *'Carrie:' You are such a hypocrite! You get on my back about shoes and you're praying for a football game? *'Doug:' Oh please, shoes are way more petty than a football game! *'Carrie:' Is not! Can you wear a football game? *'Doug:' Can you spend an entire Sunday watching shoes? *'Carrie:' Yes I can! ---- Connections ;References *''Dallas'' (1978-91 CBS-TV series) - Doug watches the show in bed. *''I Dream of Jeannie'' (1965-70 NBC-TV series) - Doug spoofs Jeannie's method of granting wishes, when he scolds Carrie about her petty prayer requests. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (series theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen and performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *''I Love Rock 'n Roll'' (uncredited) - Written by Alan Merrill' and Jake Hooker - sung by Kevin James, originally recorded by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts *''Shave and a Haircut'' (uncredited) (Carrie's mobile phone ringtone) *''"Hallelujah"'' Chorus from "Messiah" (uncredited) - Written by George Frideric Handel Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer (credited only) Guest starring/Recurring cast *Joe Flaherty as Father McAndrew *Marc Goldsmith as Walt Urbanski *Kenneth Choi as Todd Ling *Sung Hi Lee as Katrina Ling *Larry Dorf as Jeremy *Armando Molina as Father Santiago *Nick Bakay as Sports Announcer (voice only, uncredited) *Al Burke as Butcher (uncredited) More external links * Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes